Melting Hearts
by Turkoist
Summary: Tavious & his younger sister Hailie, move to Japan. Tavious hides a secret from Hailie. Never thinking she would find Love she found the ronins.. but what happens rowen likes her? can he protect her? please review!
1. Chapter 1

Turkoist- I do not own the ronin warriors even though we all wish they would come back on Cartoon Network again. But I do own Tavious Suko, Hailie Suko, & other people who are in this story. I am sorry if you do not like this, I'm sorry for anything you don't like, I'm a beginner.By the way I do not own any songs I put in this story or the artist of the songs.

" Melting Hearts"

Chapter One/ Movin to Japan

By Turkoist

"I don't understand Tavious, why did we move here!" Hailie Suko shouted as Tavious Suko ( Her older brother) was concentrating on the road in his Black eclipse. "Hailie, you know we moved here because Usher said that he had a record deal for me. It's a new fresh start for the both of us." Tavious replied running his hand through his hair through his short blond hair, his brown eyes glancing at Hailie and then on the wet road again. Tavious was a very talented young man, he could sing any Song and still sound astonishing. He had short blonde hair, Chocolate brown eyes with sliver rimmed glasses, and he wore a white hoody with these words on the front: " Every boy on the streets got my back". Tavious was a rapper but, he was also a gentle, sweet, and loving older brother to Hailie. ( Tavious looks kind of like eminem) Hailie had icy light blue eyes, dirty blonde hair, & she had a certain kindness that astracted people. Her brother couldn't put his thumb on it but, Hailie had a certain power at heart. Tavious & his sister lived in the ghetto, every hood weither they were Eastside, Westside, Northside, or Southside wanted Tavious & his sister dead. It wasn't that the gangs hated his music, it was because Usher & Tavious were in each of their gangs & they sold drugs. Unfortunatly, the members of each gang jumped Tavious & Usher. Hailie was at home worried sick about her older brother.

Tavious & Usher got away from the gangs, or so they thought. Tavious & Usher had been buddies since kindergarden. Tavious wanted the best for Hailie, and he and Usher learned that living in the ghetto with Ten hoods on the streets everyday wasn't safe for Hailie. Tavious fulfilled his dreams by becoming a rapper, and Usher got Tavious a serious record deal. So Tavious & Hailie were moving to Japan, leaving the ghetto, but what Tavious didn't know was that Northside & Eastside gang members were searching for his new location, with one thing in mind. They wanted to kill Tavious... Tavious inhaled some fresh air from the open car window, he remembered their Mother & Father...

_Flashback_

"_Come on Tavious, you can't save them! It's to Late!" Usher shouted grabbing Tavious shirt, keeping him from running into the flames like an idiot._

_Tavious watched in horror as his home burst into flames, his mother & father were in there. " Usher! Man let me go! I must save them!" Tavious yelled at his comrade who was holding his shirt with a tight fist._

" _Tavious... It's to Late man! If you dive in there now, you will get engulfed in flames! Then what would Hailie do, Tavious!" Usher shouted making Tavious stop trying to pull away from him. " Think about it Tavious! Hailie needs you! She needs an older brother to protect her now! Don't do something foolish, and make Hailie suffer over your death man!" Usher growled in Tavious's face with fury & rage. Tavious gazed at his house, that night as he remembered his father's priced possesion that was given to Tavious. Tavious reached into his jean pocket, and felt the smooth sliver orb. He had to protect Hailie... And The power of heart would come through for them both._

_End of Flashback_

Tavious drove Hailie to a beautiful neighborhood, spying the next door neighbor's house, she saw Five men in the front yard. Hailie blushed as she looked each guy up and down, in her brother's car. The men gazed at the Black Eclipse that drove up into the house beside them. "Well, were here..." Tavious replied glancing at the other boys that seemed very curious about who was moving in next door. Tavious saw his sister blush, & he gave her a nudge in the arm making her blush more with every second. Hailie & Tavious got out from the eclipse, noticing boys staring at her & blushing like hell. There was a man with long black hair & dark blue eyes who trudged up to Tavious, Hailie walked into the house ignoring the stares & glances from the blonde hair, blue hair, brown hair, & dark brown haired boys.

"Hey I see your our new Neighboors." replied the long black haired boy from next door, he smiled seeing Hailie walk off.

"Yeah, we are new. The names Tavious." Tavious said glaring at the other men staring at his sister with interest.

" It's nice to meet you Tavious, the names Ryo. Who's that?" Ryo asked watching the young dirty blonde head into the house.

That's when the other boys filed up to Tavious, wanting to here the young blonde's name.

" Oh.. That's Hailie, she's my younger sister." Tavious replied dodging the stares from Rowen & Sage.

Each of the young man introduced themselfs as Hailie watched from inside her new beautiful home. The men shook hands with Tavious, asking him questions about Tavious's Black Eclipse.

"_Sage, what is it about this guy, that looks familar?" _asked Rowen telepathecally with a confused look on his face as he straightened his blue bandana around his head.

" _To tell you the truth Rowen, he kind of looks like the man in the armor of heart that saved Mia & Yuli that day." _Sage replied back as they shifted uncomfortably, under Tavious's glare of warning.

_The_n a young _black haired women drove up in a mustang and the boys left, jumping into the mustang. They drove away into the sunset, as they waved goodbye to Tavious. Tavious shook his head as he walked into the house. He went up to Hailie's room, seeing her sound asleep in her bed. Tavious bent over kissing his sister on the forehead covering her up in the covers. He then grasped the sliver orb in his hands, as he smiled at his sister he transformed into sliver armor of heart. " I'll be back Hailie." Tavious whispered into her ear, kissing her forehead again. Then Tavious locked the door as he dove into his black eclipse hissing out of the driveway, to help the Ronins. But what Tavious didn't know was that three Eastside & Northside gang members and two Warlords laughed seeing that Tavious of Heart was gone. Soon everything will be in place..._

Turkoist/ hey guys please review. This is new so if u don't like it please don't hurt me..


	2. Chapter 2

" Melting Hearts"

Chapter Two- "Hell on the First Day"

_The Nightmare_

Hailie could hear Usher's shouts in the distance, as she sprinted as hard & fast as she could bare the burden of her sore, achy feet. She was covered in sweat, as cold rain chilled her body... A ice storm was on the verge of hitting Toronto, Japan. But she didn't care she had to save Tavious , he protected her... Now he was going to die all thanks to her. She never should have chilled with those backstabbing men at Hana highschool.. Now a powerful demon of some sort was going to murder her only brother! "No!" Hailie thought as she ran through the woods as the limbs of the trees and bushes tore her to pieces. Tavious was the older brother who looked out for her even as a young women, he was the stars & the happiness of her world... She couldn't let him die! He wasn't going to die, not with her still around!

_Hailie slid to a complete stop as she caught sight of the most frightening event of her life, which caused Hailie to collasp to her knees & weep hard. Tavious was tied up the bonds of rope cutting into his skin drawing blood. Her brother had his eyes wide open, his eyes were glazed over and staring at her. Hailie shook as her breathing became more rapid & short, but most of all her tears bursted from her eyes. She was breaking down, and falling apart with each sob or loud cry she let out from her lips. Her brother had been beatten to death, his trench coat covered with fresh warm blood. Tavious her comfort & happiness, her own flesh & blood of her last family member... was gone... Hailie held her knees rocking back and forth,crying her heart out."NO TAVIOUS!PLEASE COME BACK! DON'T LEAVE ME!" Hailie screamed to the heavens, praying her brother would come back to Life. He never did..._

_Hailie cried & weeped on his bloody chest, catching the smell of her favorite colugne on her brother's shirt. Suddenly she heard voices calling her in the distance with Usher's deep voice. That's when it happend... Hailie fell onto her back holding & cuddling her head in pain as she saw events flash through her sore mind..._

_Men had bats & they tripped Toronto as they smashed their bats, into Tavious body like a bunch of wild animals. Tavious yelled curses & in deep agony as he fell silent on the field... Two men wearing armor put their feet on Tavious's chest pressing a jagged knife to his throat. They laughed harshly as one of them spoke. " We've got you know Tavious of Heart!" Then Hailie screamed in pain as she saw one of the armored men slit his throat... Tavious's head fell limp to the earth as Hailie shook... Frightened & afaid..._

_End of Dream_

_Turkoist- Sorry gotta cut this chapter short it's Three in the morning. But please review!_


	3. Chapter 3

"Melting Hearts"

Chapter3 Mourning

Hailie woke up screaming and falling off her bed. Fresh tears bursted from her light blue eyes, and they stung as they fell down her cold cheeks. Sweat covered her body as she enhaled and exhaled sprinting into Tavious's room, he was nowhere to be seen... The bed was empty, his wallet and switchblade laid on his black dresser. Tavious never left the house without his switchblade, Terror rushed through her veins as she heard a car pull up.

Ryo drove into the driveway of Mia's house, Sage, Cye, Rowen, & Kento had been fighting the Warlords and Talpa's minions... They were exhausted... Hailie peered through the Front door at the Mustang as the boys filed out from the mustang. God, she prayed they knew where Tavious had gone off to without her... Hailie then spotted a Carlight coming from down the street, it was Tavious, in his eclipse stepping out and over toward the neighbor's crowd up in their yard. Hailie then began to weep harder for she was thankful her Older brother wasn't harmed or dead.

" Welcome to the group Tavious, that was some rad fighting out there. Thanks for saving Mia & Yuli the other day, I owe you one. " Ryo replied stretching out his hand with a smile, as Tavious grinned shaking his hand.

" No prob. I've got your back, as well as the others."Tavious said as Kento gave Tavious a new hairstyle by messing it up. The guys laughed at their new friends death glare towards Kento.

" Well I have a feeling that Talpa and his groupies will have to think twice before messin with my Arrow Shockwave." Rowen said ajusting his baseball cap on his head with frustration.

"Leave it to Mr.Hashiba to still all the glory." Sage replied nudging Rowen in the arm, as he ran his hand through his blonde locks.

" Tavious!" Hailie yelled sprinting toward her brother & neighbor's, who were now looking at her alarmed. Hailie leaped into her brother's arm's as the other ronins stood there eyeing her and the house. Tavious noticing his younger sister was frightened and upset held her in his warm protecting arms as she began to weep in his warm chest. " Hailie, What's wrong? Is everything alright?" Tavious cooed in her ear as she weeped harder grasping his jacket. Everyone seemed upset to see Hailie mourning, and not knowing what was wrong. " I can't believe you just left me like that! I saw you on the ground beatten to death! And I - I saw two guys in armor who slit your throat! And you were d-dead!" Hailie shouted as her brother and the ronins looked at Tavious and then at each other.

"Hailie. Shhhh. Hailie, no one got into the house and hurt you when I was gone, did they?" Tavious asked concerned at what his sister had said. " I'm sure it was probably just a dream." Cye said touching her shoulder as he hugged her too to try to comfort her. The ronins didn't relize that two Warlords were laughing mockingly at Hailie and the ronins.

_Turkoist- I'll update more later... Tonight okay... Please review!_


	4. Chapter 4

"Melting Hearts"

Chapter Four

Haile felt entirely safe in Cye's warm embrace, His arms held her and soothed her from mourning over her dream. It truly had frightened her so much, when she had that terrible dream. She was thankful though as she peeked at the ronin's eyes they some how inside knew the pain she had just gone through.

" We haven't quite, been introduced have we?" Cye replied wiping the remaining tears away from her beautiful face, which of course Rowen & Sage were starring at. " No... I don't think we have." Haile answered blushing at Sage & Rowen starring, which Cye glared at them making as they sweat dropped.. Ryo stepped forward first with a kind smile as he took Hailie's hand in his, making Haile blush a little. " Hi I'm Ryo Sanada, and I presume that you are Haile Suko. Toronto has been talking non-stop about you." Haile shook his hand politely, " It's very nice to met you Ryo, I see that your friends are very sweet and Charming."

Rowen blushed , when Haile appeared in front of him with a smile. " What's your name?"

Haile asked as she fixed his crooked headband, until it was straight. She gazed into his midnight blue eyes, he took a deep breathe to regain the words he lost. " The names Rowen." Haile blushed as she noticed the smirk on his face. Soon she met everyone as she calmed down from her dream, and she made everyone feel comfortable . She felt safe and wanted around since, back over in the ghetto at Swana High School. She was quiet, ignored by boys who walked past her like she was a ghost.

" Haile, you didn't answer my question. Was someone in the house?" Tavious replied as he looked at the house. " No, I guess it was all just a dream." Haile said unsure if it was a dream because it was so real. She hoped nothing bad would hurt her brother. " Hey are you going to be at school tomorrow?" asked Ryo with a grin as he caught her gaze. " Oh you mean Hana High school don't you?" Haile murmered as she remembered her school life at Swana High. " Why yes that's the place." Cye replied with a smile. " Yeah sure, I'll be there." Haile said sweetly. " Cool maybe you can hang with us." Rowen said smiling . As soon as they said they're goodbyes, Haile got in bed and wrote in her Journal as Tavious stayed up half the whole night working on his song lyrics. Tavious worried about Haile and stayed up making sure no one got into the house. Feeling really exhausted and tired at two in the morning Tavious crawled into his bed, and turning out the lights as he feel into a restless sleep.

_Turkoist- Well, I'll write more by Friday the 21 of October which is my birthday._


End file.
